


Vacation

by ShadowSpires



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge; Jay Dick [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason take a well-deserved break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

“Come on, Jay!” Dick was laughing as he bounced in front of Jason, heading down the street, face bright and a lightness in his step the younger man hadn’t seen in a long time.   
  
The market was crowded, filled with people from all over the world, speaking more languages than Jason could identify. The air was hot and dry, redolent with spices and ocean breeze, and Dick looked positively edible in the light linen pants and shirt he’d packed. He’d tried to coax Jason into the same, but the other had resisted. He was starting to regret that just a bit, though, as he sweated in his heavier clothing. It was too hard to conceal a weapon in, though.  
  
Dick hadn’t pushed too hard, knowing it was impossible for Jason to relax without at least a gun and knife.   
  
They didn’t often get to just relax, but that was what they were here for. No Mission, no responsibilities, for almost a week.   
  
Just the two of them, alone in one of the nicer hotels in Morocco, on the Mediterranean coast, all on B’s dime. Jason found himself fighting back the stupid grin, even as he trailed after the excited, enthusiastic man in front of him, who was happily chatting with surprised shopkeepers in flawless Arabic.   
  
Bruce hadn’t been happy when he first found out about them, but he’d unbent enough to offer them this vacation together, when they needed the time to heal.   
  
Morocco had been Dick’s idea, the shameless romantic. Jason had managed to talk him out of Casablanca itself, though. They had already been here for two days, but this was their first day out exploring the city. They had spent the first two at the hotel, indulging in a far more private exploration.   
  
Warm fingers tangled with his, startling him out of his revery. Dick was smiling gently up at him, as he pressed into his side, careful of the healing gash hidden under his light jacket; another reason for the heavier clothing.   
  
“You alright, Jay?” Dick’s voice was concerned, soft, his eyes sweeping him for signs of pain or fatigue.   
  
“I’m fine, Dick,” said Jason, tugging their entwined hands up to brush a kiss across Dick’s knuckles, relishing in the light blush he got for the rare public display of affection.  “Find something you like?”  
  
Dick’s whole face lit up again, taking back off towards the stall he had left, talking excitedly about presents for Tim and Damian, Bruce, Alfred, Babs, Roy, really everyone they knew. Jason resigned himself to hauling back much more than they brought, but couldn’t much mind, as Dick bounced back to the display, tugging Jason along by the hand, palms pressed together, and fingers entwined.


End file.
